


Joking Around

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Piano Pines Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Ford horse around on the piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joking Around

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or it's characters nor the video linked on the bottom.

Ford seemed to be stuck- he was writing a song, but he was playing the same notes over and over again. It was dull all by itself and Stan had been listening to it for ten minutes.

“Alright, I’ve gotta liven things up,” he grunted and walked over.

“What’re you doing?” Ford asked.

“Helping you out. This it gettin’ boring,” Stan grunted and then gestured to the piano. “May I?”

“Sure, go ahead,” Ford shrugged.

Dipper and Mabel sit up and watch, curious as to what their other grunkle was gonna do.

Stan began playing- ad-libbing- and he grinned at seeing everyone’s faces brightening up. They seemed really into it so he kept going, going with whatever his fingers felt like doing and it sounded really good.

“You give it a try,” Stan said, moving to take over Ford’s part.

“Alright,” he said as he got up and his brother took his spot.

“Go,” Stan nodded when it was the opportune time to jump in.

Ford began playing and he grinned as his fingers went over the keys. “Yeah, I like it.”

Stan laughed a little. “Now _this_  is what it needs.”

Ford gently nudged his brother and they continued to play for a while more before they closed out.

“That was awesome! Teach us how t’ play!” Mabel insisted while clinging to Ford’s leg and having the tiniest hint of a Jersey accent when she spoke.

“Please,” Dipper adds in while standing next to Stan.

The older twins shared a look and then shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

“Awesome!” Dipper cheered, accompanied only by Mabel’s excited squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
> Composition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nsn8ZGb80-g


End file.
